


Higher Grounds

by h0peless_gay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty/Cheryl friendship, F/F, Jealous!Veronica, Smut, Veronica/Cheryl friendship, beronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0peless_gay/pseuds/h0peless_gay
Summary: You’re the cute and quiet customer that frequents the coffee shop where I’m a barista and also where my rival barista works and we’re both fighting for your attention in increasingly creative and inconspicuous ways. Multi-chapter fic based off a Tumblr prompt.





	Higher Grounds

You’re the cute and quiet customer that frequents the coffee shop where I’m a barista and also where my rival barista works and we’re both fighting for your attention in increasingly creative and inconspicuous ways AU making foam art, writing cheesy pick-up lines on your napkin etc. I changed the prompt slightly so that it shows Betty and Veronica’s POV’s rather than just Veronica’s.

 

The doorbell chimes as you walk in and the familiar aroma envelops your senses. The bitter fragrance of freshly ground coffee beans, the sweetness of the muffins and cakes pride of place in the counter cabinet, the warmth on your skin from the rising sun shining through the windows, illuminating the coffee shop in a honey-toned glow. You can almost taste your coffee before you order it. Someone behind you pushes past and you realize you’ve stopped in the doorway. Moving forward, into the line of about 5 people, you breathe in the place that may as well be your second home. Between trying to make a name for yourself as a newly graduated Psychologist and spending as much time as possible away from your house – your parents – as possible, Higher Grounds coffee shop has become somewhat of a safe haven. Acknowledging the incredible food and coffee, and the sultry-eyed, sharp eyebrow-ed, quick-witted woman who seemed to live her life behind the coffee machine, you admit that this place is pretty special. You’re three people back from ordering and the dark-haired beauty – Veronica – catches your eye, her face lights up when she sees you. Smiling slightly, she goes back to heating the pitcher of milk in her hand. To say you visited this place more often just so you could see her wouldn’t technically be a lie. Her warmth and charisma, coupled with her ability to give back just as much sass as what you throw at her, is a welcome interaction before and after a stressful day. Her co-worker, Jughead, was also working this morning. Jughead is an interesting person. To describe him would be to say a hipster went dumpster diving and was vomited on by the homeless man living inside. He’s pleasant enough, but he tries a little too hard. If you’ve ever heard a little boy tell the teenage girl that babysits him that he’s going to marry her one day, that’s pretty much how my interactions with Jughead play out. Reaching the front of the queue, I’m not surprised when Jughead slides over from the coffee machine – almost cutting right in front of Veronica – to take my order.

“Morning, Betts. What can I get for you?” Jughead asks. I roll my eyes subtly.

“Jughead, I’ve asked you to stop calling me Betts.” Before I can order, a takeaway cup and paper bag slide onto the counter space between us.

“Double-shot Latte with lactose-free milk, and a raspberry and white chocolate muffin to go. Anything else Betty?” Veronica pops up next to Jughead with a smile, nudging him slightly to the side.

“No, that’s perfect, thank you Ronnie.” I reply as I tuck a $10 into the tip jar, take the cardboard cup in one hand, and the paper bag in the other. As I reach for the sugar packets I hear Veronica speak behind me.

“Two sugars if I remember correctly? I already put them in.” Turning to face Jughead, Veronica smirks slightly and silently lets it be known that she won today. Jughead turns away begrudgingly and begins tidying the front cabinet. Ronnie faces me again, the brightness in her eyes is enough reason to smile.

“Thanks again, Ronnie. Have a good day.” I say as I turn to leave. A couple of steps later I hear the next few lines between Ronnie and Jughead

“Have a good day, Betts.”

“How come you get to call her “Betts” but not me?” Jughead whines back

“Because I actually know her order, for one, dingus.” Veronica replies sharply.

I laugh to myself as I step out of the coffee shop into the musty and hot New York air. Taking a deep breath, I sigh before mentally preparing myself to tackle the day ahead.

 

* * *

 

To say my day had been hell was definitely an understatement. My mother had given me a lecture about where I spend all my time and whether I’m taking the correct dose of Adderall because I “seem a bit touchy and overwhelmed lately,” a patient absolutely lost her shit at me not 15 minutes into our session because I had dropped my pen while taking notes, and my car had been broken into while I was at work. Trying to save up enough money to be able to rent an apartment away from your parents was quite difficult when you regularly get struck with bad luck.

Turning the corner, a flash of long, dark hair through the window of Higher Grounds catches my eye. I dodge a car as I cross the road and head into see Veronica. Seeing her never fails to make my day better. No queue was a welcome sight.

“Hey Betts, the usual?"

“Uh, can I get a triple shot today Ronnie? It’s been a bit of a rough day.” I barely even have it in me to crack a smile and put some cheer into my voice.

“Sure, no problem.” Veronica replies before pulling my “special milk” as she calls it, from the fridge. Usually, on an evening like today, where the coffee shop is quiet, maybe only three or four customers at tables throughout the room, and when Jughead isn’t working, Veronica and I would talk about our days. We’d talk about what we did, who we met, and what we were getting up to for the rest of the night. Today? Silence. The noise of the coffee machine was a welcome reprieve.

A few minutes of silence later, Veronica handed my coffee over the counter. Our fingers touched and I almost dropped the cup. Pulling out a $10 from my pocket, Veronica shook her head.

"It's on the house."

"Ronnie, I can't not pay for it."

"Betts, don't worry about it, I'll just take it out my tips." Ronnie persisted.

"Fine." I mumble. I quickly put the $10 into the tip jar and head to the door before Ronnie can argue any further.

"Betty!" Ronnie calls. Twisting around slightly, I lock eyes with Veronica.

"Take it out of your tips." I smirk before turning back around and exiting the building.

 

I finish my coffee so quickly that the final sip still scalds my tongue. I'm about to throw the cup in the bin when writing on it catches my eye. It's a phone number, with "call me if you want to talk" written below it. Saving the number in my phone, and double checking that I've got it right, I toss the cup and head home.

 

* * *

 

After a painful dinner with my parents, I head up to my room and get ready for bed. I see my phone on the bed and remember back to earlier today when I got Ronnie's number. I pick up my phone and type out a text

_Hey Ronnie, it’s Betty_

Pressing send, I plug my phone in on my nightstand. I don’t expect a text back from Ronnie considering how late it is. I don’t know what Ronnie does when she isn’t working at Higher Grounds, perhaps she’s at university, or has another job. Does she have pets? Or siblings? I’m not sure, we don’t really talk about anything that isn’t work related. My phone vibrating breaks me out of my thoughts.

**Hey Betts, how are you?**

I smile at the text. Ronnie was the first person to call me Betts. We met when I was in my first year of university. Three years later, many things have changed. I’ve graduated, I’ve lost close friends and I’ve made new ones but the only constant has been Veronica.

_I’m good, I guess. How are you?_  I reply.

**How are you really, Betty?** I sigh before replying. For some reason, I’m about to be completely honest with a woman I’ve only ever talked to over a counter in a coffee shop.

_Honestly, today was shit. I can’t afford an apartment yet so I’m stuck living with my parents who absolutely drive me nuts. A patient of mine had a major freak out at me today and my car was broken into while I was at work which is going set me back about $500 to fix which means I’m living with my parents even longer._

_Sorry. That was a lot._

I don’t get a reply for a few minutes. I assume Ronnie has either gone to sleep, or realised just how much of a nut job I am and that she never wants to speak to me again. I set my phone down and get into bed. Turning out the light, I’m almost asleep when my phone vibrates again.

**Betts, that sounds horrible :( I’m sorry about your patient, perhaps their day had been terrible too and their outlet unfortunately happened to be snapping at you. I may be able to help with your other two problems. My best friend owns a repairs shop. I can get him to fix your car at a discount if you want?**

_Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m sorry about how I was this afternoon when I came in, I wasn’t really feeling that great and I was pretty cold to you which you don’t deserve. That would be really good Ronnie, thanks :)_

_Wait, what’s the third thing?_

**His name is Archie Andrews. I have a business card of his with his number and shop address. Next time you pop in I’ll give you one**

_Sure, I’ll pop in tomorrow morning :) not that that surprises you ;)_

**Oh, and I’m uh, I’m looking for a roommate. My friend recently moved in with her girlfriend leaving me with an empty room and doubled rent to pay on a part-time job. It’s about a 15-minute walk from the coffee shop, it’s kind of old but its cosy and comes with a pre-existing roommate who is pretty awesome if I do say so myself.**

_Ronnie that actually sounds really good! Would I be able to come and have a look?_

_And part-time? You seem to always be at the coffee shop!_

**Of course, Betts, you could come over one day after work if that suits? I usually finish about 20 mins after you come in in the evening anyway. And yeah, part-time. I’m a 3 rd year law student. If I seem to “always” be working then you must “always” be buying coffee ;)**

_How about tomorrow? My last appointment finishes at 5:30 but I can always wait around til you finish?_

**I finish at 6 tomorrow so that sounds good :)**

_Sweet, see you then :)_

_I should probably head to bed, I have a pretty full day tomorrow, but thanks for the chat Ronnie, I really needed it x_

**See you tomorrow Betts, goodnight x**

I almost squealed. The possibility that I didn’t have to move in with my parents was one that made me extremely happy. I settled into bed with a smile on my face and hopes of a new adventure beginning in the near future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any feedback or criticism would be welcomed so I can better myself as a writer.  
> For more prompts and to send me fic ideas, hit up my Tumblr (Beronica-Fics)


End file.
